Lemmykoopa24: Voyage
Lemmykoopa24: Voyage is an adventure game for the Nintendo Wii and the ninth game in the LK24 series. It is being made by Koopa Kastle Productions. It is played with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Story Lemmykoopa24, Austin and Brandon had received a distress signal from Dinosaur World. They flew over and landed in the Donut Plains. They were exploring for while when the 3 of them got pulled into the bushes. They turned around and saw the Alpha Yoshi with 2 of his cyan Yoshi warriors. He held a finger to his mouth as if to say "Keep quiet." and ducked lower behind the bush. The 3 of them ducked lower too. The Alpha Yoshi peeked out and ducked back down again. Brandon looked out form behind the bush as well and saw what was out there. It was a bunch of Harlings and Nega Cheeps patrolling the area. Brandon tapped LK24 on the shoulder and he saw what was out there too. He did the same to Austin. LK24 told his friends that on the count of three, they were going to jump out and fight them. LK24 counted to 3 and the they all jumped out from behind the bushes and attacked. LK24 blasted them with several purple bolts from his wand. Austin snorted then rammed into many of the at full speed. Brandon finished them off by swooping in and turning them into thin air. The 3 of them didn't bother to stick around any more, so hey headed off to defeat NintendoZero and Harley B. Koopa. Gameplay Throughout the game, you are in a 3-D environment and can walk around everywhere. There will be 3 people with you at all times. LK24, Austin and Brandon, each with their own special powers, attacks and stats. You can do different attacks with different buttons, Wii Remote motions, and characters. Controls *Control Stick: Move *Z Button: Guard *C Button: Change camera view. *A Button: Jump *B Button: Singular attack. use control stick and control pad for more attacks. *Control Pad: Hold for special powers. *1 Button: Activate objects. *2 Button: Swap character. Characters Lemmykoopa24 Lemmykoopa24 is the quickest of the 3, but has poor defense. His attacks mostly involve hitting with his wand and casting various elemental spells. His attack strength is average. Attacks *B Button: Single strike with wand. *B Left on control stick: A spinning attack with wand. *B Right on control stick: A strong smash with wand. *B Up on control stick: LK24 vaults into the air and slams back down with his wand. *B Down on control stick: LK24 smashes his wand into the ground, creating a small earthquake. *B Left on control pad: A fireball shot. *B Right on control pad: An iceball shot. *B Up on control pad: LK24 summons a small lightning bolt. *B Down on control pad: A swipe with wand with a dark aura following it. *B Thrust with Wii Remote: A flying kick. *B Left Swipe with Wii Remote: A wand smack with an ice block on it. *B Right Swipe with Wii Remote: Opposite of above. *B Upward Strike with Wii Remote: LK24's Wand catches on fire and does an upward smack. *B Twirl Wii Remote: LK24 shoots a green fireball. *Rapid Tap B: LK24 spins around crazily. Austin Austin is the strongest of the group and has average speed. He has weak defense. His attacks involve physical contact and sometimes fire. Attacks *B Button: A stomp. *B Left on control stick: A strong kick with left part of body. *B Right on control stick: A strong kick with right part of body. *B Up on control stick: A strong stomp that can cause a shockwave. *B Down on control stick: Austin goes on a rampage and crushes anything in his path. *B Left on control pad: A strong smash with the lower part of his body. *B Right on control pad: A headbutt. *B Up on control pad: Austin shoots a ball of magma into the sky and it drops back down like a meteorite. *B Down on control pad: Austin shoots flames from his mouth. *B Thrust with Wii Remote: A strong punch. *B Left Swipe with Wii Remote: A shake of his head. *B Right Swipe with Wii Remote: A shoulder barge. *B Upward Strike with Wii Remote: Austin jumps up and crashes back down to earth. *B Twirl Wii Remote: Austin winds up his fist and pounds the enemy. *Rapid Tap B: Austin twirls around, devastating enemies. Brandon Brandon has the weakest defense and has below average speed and average strength. However, his attacks are better than Austin's and LK24's. He can also fly on his broomstick by pressing A in midair. Attacks *B Button: A fiery blast. *B Left on control stick: A pink explosion. *B Right on control stick: Several lightning strikes. *B Up on control stick: Shoots 10 iceballs at the enemy. *B Down on control stick: Causes a giant earthquake. *B Left on control pad: Enemy becomes poisoned. *B Right on control pad: A tidal wave. *B Up on control pad: A tornado. *B Down on control pad: A giant blue explosion that engulfs everything. *B Thrust with Wii Remote: A shadowy blast. *B Left Swipe with Wii Remote: Brandon multiplies for 10 seconds. *B Right Swipe with Wii Remote: Brandon teleports. *B Upward Strike with Wii Remote: Launches a single, powerful fireball. *B Twirl Wii Remote: Brandon spawns someone from one of LK24's armies. *Rapid Tap B: Brandon shoots a large beam. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:2011 Category:Adventure Games